New Brews at IBC, The Superstar Network
(Released on April 19, 2014) Government-owned sequestered media TV and radio network IBC-13 has a dashing new look these days and competition must be as well. Despite being added with equipment that have seen better days, IBC bigwigs are determined to wrestle back its glory days, even part of it. They seem to be our own success, if some new program offerings are to be the basis. Almost overnight, the station that bred and brought to the Filipino homes in showbiz the full-length Tagalog movies and a such TV landmarks as the top-rater hits like Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Ora Engkantada, Sic O'Clock News, See-True, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Goin' Bananas, The Sharon Cuneta Show, international phenomenal like a tokusatsu series Bioman, Maskman and Turboranger, and the anime hits Ghost Fighter, Super Pig, Voltes V and Battle Ball, metamorphosed into a serious threat to the network giants. IBC-13 is now the Kapinoy network for the country's number 3 TV station and the new monicker is introduced with an engaging jingle, a new IBC jingle and the newest theme song. The Viva Entertainment group is behind much of the new format we hear in those talented superstars. IBC will not be sold because its chasing of privatized afloat, after all. The leader would even dare give up a TV network made a disclosure, we predict stories of causing the protect in privatization will refloat. IBC's new programs are anticipation and hopefully loyalty for the home to the popularly of those basketball tournaments like the NBA and PBA games. Indulged with a challenge the competitors’ of soap operas and fantasy series as well, discover the adventure as the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador as the first leading role Janella Bernardo, a girl who turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea. There is a heart-pounding drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo, a teleserye which is top-billed by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with boosting a powerhouse cast of Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, JC Tiuseco, Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Victor Basa, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Jennifer Sevilla and Robin da Roza with a special participation of Cheska Garcia-Kramer and Rommel Padilla. The romantic comedy series Only Me and You top-billed by the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. There is the love story is Love Notes, a drama anthology hosted by Joe D'Mango send through letters, Friends 4Ever is a youth-oriented drama series about friendship of ultimate barkada experience is those teenagers starring the hottest teen stars like Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is a gag show with Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona, Jimmy Muna and Carlos Agassi, and the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief starring the comedy queen Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and veteran actor Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim) for a kilig moments in the overall performance of its stars of comedians and comedienne. The popular and top-rated game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo which now have the million peso-prize and the reality show for the national singing contest Born to be a Superstar hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar with the judges of Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie liang. For singing contest, will perform auditioned singers will having the overall performance of its singing superstars to becoming the next singing idol fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home P1 million. As the show revs up, we hope it will find its bearings participated by young students of singing superstars and established singers of Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang and Anne Bernardo. We are particularly keen on the network's children educational show KapinoyLand. It not only for baby in the family boomers into the adventures of kiddies which we are all children but also somehow the kids will enjoy watching the mascots and puppets as well that even the Philippines may have overtaken us in the children’s TV genre. When local networks were panic-buying from Mexico, Colombia, Taiwan, Indonesia and Korea, we least expected that one day we would be importing TV programs. KapinoyLand is a Philippine live animation TV children's programming showcasing a magical world full of wonders and valuable lessons to learn along the way -- KapinoyLand brings once more as the leading mascot Mr. Kapinoy and puppets and the rest of the Kapinoyfriends such as Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Kapinoy in their new and one-of-a-kind adventure. The show features new and magical characters and now featuring Kapinoy superstars as well as the popular puppets like RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag. The show is wons a Best Children's Program for USTv Student's Choice Awards, the Gawad Tanglaw Awards, KBP Golden Dove Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, PMPC Star Awards and Catholic Mass Media Awards. Reliving the magic, kids, culture and fun of KapinoyLand, IBC recently transformed the IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City into a spellbinding and enchanting land for the grand relaunch of KapinoyLand Season 3 for pre-school children that would supplement their education and make the children appreciative of their culture like bears and toys for kids with KapinoyLand DVDs and CDs. Members of the media along with kids and their parents also became the first to view in full the pilot episode of KapinoyLand Season 3 with a load of awesome surprises. With exciting games--the well got filled up again, the rainbow's colors became complete, and the trees were given the care they deserve in once more, new characters, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, cool lessons, alphabets of ABC and play an excitng fun and games. The Kapinoy Network advantage of the popularly partner with Sari-Sari Kapinoy and Toy Kingdom as KapinoyLand, the merchandise pioneers the use of in-store promotions and novelty premium items produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Smart, Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, Bench t-shirts, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, books, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices along with KFC, McDonalds thru Happy Meal packages and Goldilocks promote a celebration cakes and birthday cakes. Mr. Kapinoy is the main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and gamesin children's audition in a fun and creative way just give ABC letters and 1 2 3 numbers. KapinoyLand Books are the bedtime, storytime, anytime, anywhere available in National Bookstore and released by Sari-Sari Kapinoy Store has actually has released many books. Appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 5-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as the live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features. Mr. Kapinoy believes would welcome a kids, entertaining educational program that will appeal at kids, released KapinoyLand DVD and KapinoyLand CD volumes 1 to 13 available on all record stores nationwide from IBC Home Video, Ivory Music and Video and IBC Records for their own music album. The Kapinoy network and Viva have struck a golden partnership by providing viewers, chiefly kids just home from school or the playground, a refreshing primetime shows, the kitsch and sugar of telenovelas or the gore and sensationalism of newscasts. Catch the kiddie series, Saturdays at 3:30Pm to 4:00PM